Puppy Love
by clarinetchick224
Summary: What happens when a new girl and her family come to la push? Will Jake get over bella? STORY HAS BEEN EDITED! NEW TITLE USED TO BE WILD KIND OF MAGIC! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! READ PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

"Tala..." I felt someone shaking your shoulders, "come on Tala, wake up" it was Mom, we must be in Washington. I stood up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. It was me, my mom, and Jackson. My dad had died a month ago. As I stepped of the plane I saw one face I knew, Billy Black. He was an old family friend, and we often spent summers here. That had been ages ago.

"Ahh. Tala, your getting so big. You kids make me feel so old" Billy said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

I giggled, "Well I'm sure Jacob isn't so little himself anymore." That's when I realized that Jacob was missing, was he not excited about seeing me again? "Billy, where's Jacob and the rest of the crew?"

"He's at home, not feeling well lately, girl trouble..." Billy didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore. "Well come on gang, we better get down to La Push before dark, so i hear your new house is next to ours. Am i right?

Mom nodded, "Yes, Billy." And with that we were off.

*********

"JAKE! Come see everyone!" Billy said as you walked into the Black's home. This is where we would be staying until the new house was finished.

I heard someone jumping down the stairs, "Coming, Dad."

"Hey, Ja-" that's when it hit me, _hard_, Dad had told you about imprinting before he died but never had I felt it. As soon as I saw Jacob it seemed like nothing else was there.

"Hi" Jacob said seeming to be out of breath. It seemed like he was staring at me. I suddenly felt a blush creep up to my cheeks...

"Its been forever!" I finally said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ha ha yeah." Jacob looked down. "Come on lets go get the guys, I bet they are ready to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Tala, you've grown up." Jacob said as you both walked across the beach, it was starting to get a bit chilly, Jacob walked closer when he saw me shiver. He kept looking over at me, he had amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Well you have room to talk Jake, your huge!" I giggled bumping into his arm, wait. Am I flirting? I haven't seen him since I was 7! My stomach started doing funny flips again.

"Haha, well I'm just tall. Sorry we all can't be short, like you!" He laughed, I pouted.

"Not Fair." I said as he smiled over at me. I loved his smile. No! I just got here, its been almost 9 years! Imprint or not, I had to get to know him first.

"We are having a bonfire tonight. You ready?" Jacob said breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah." I blushed, I had been staring again. I really needed to stop doing that. It was so hard, he was so HOT!

"Ha. You'll love the guys, They've been excited to have a girl around. Well not Leah, but she's just a grump."

"Oh..." I was suddenly nervous. That's when I saw the bonfire, it was huge. Not only was the fire huge but so were the boys seated around it. "Are all boys here freakishly large?" I asked, thinking about poor Jackson. He wasn't as big as these boys, though he wasn't tiny either.

"Yeah, it...uh must be something in the water." He laughed to himself like it was an inside joke or something.

"Jake! And you must be Tala." The largest boy said. "I'm Sam."

The night went on with intros, joking, and eating. Lots of eating. Those boys could really eat! It was getting late. Before I knew it I was asleep on Jacob's shoulder. I didn't notice him pick me up and carry me back to the house. He quietly set me down in his bed and started to walk out.

"Wait, Jacob, I don't want to take your bed. I can manage on the couch!" I said sleepily as he started to leave.

"No I'm fine really. Don't worry. I think I can tough it out on the couch." He winked and gave me one of his amazing smile. My stomach did flips. He had to stop doing this to me " Good night, Tala" He said as he shut the door.

"Goodnight." You snuggled into Jacob's pillows. You drifted off into a deep sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

_`HELP!` I heard my dad's thoughts. `Please! Tala, Jackson, Molly. HUR-` _

I woke up. Those were the last words I heard from my father. I looked around. I wasn't in the woods, I was in Jacob Black's bed. The clock beside me said 4:00. It was super early, but I needed something to drink. I made my way down the the kitchen as quietly as possible. After finding a cup and filling it with water, I leaned against the counter thinking about my dream. It had been about my dad, the day he died. They day 6 newborn vampires took him from me. I was putting my cup back in the sink when someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed but a hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhh. Tala its me" Jacob whispered into my ear. His hot breath made me shiver.

"JACOB!" I said in a whisper yell. "What do you think you are doing!?" He smiled.

"Well you see, it is my house after all...and I couldn't sleep"

"Me neither."

"Why?" He asked moving to lean against the counter beside me. His hand started to rub my back.

"Bad dream, about my...dad." I could fell the tears coming. It was so hard to talk about him.

"How'd he die?" Jacob asked. His chocolate brown eyes full of concern.

"I'll tell you, one day." I looked back at him. He was looking away, out the window.

"Then I won't press it. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, even though Bella didn't die."

"Bella?" I was confused.

"Oh...uhhhh....I'll tell you, when I'm ready."

"Then I won't press it." I smiled, quoting what he had just said to me. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"We should both get some sleep. You look tired." He said as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Jakey-poo."

"Night, Tala."


End file.
